


Deadly Dancer

by CJ_Sex_Freak



Category: Faerie Folklore, Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Pole Dancing, Smut, Some Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Sex_Freak/pseuds/CJ_Sex_Freak
Summary: Louise is a beautiful pole dancer for a club in the middle of nowhere, and is used to getting her way with any man she wants. A handsome solider is just what she’s been waiting to sink her teeth into...
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a short story I wrote ages ago, and recently rediscovered.  
> The characters are all mine, as are any mistakes and typos.  
> Enjoy!

She sits, smirking at the men around her as they scurry like ants, trying hard to earn her favour. It’s amusing to see what men will do when they think you’re beautiful. 

She flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder, smiling softly as every man in the area whimpers softly. None of these men are enough of a challenge, though. There’s no fun in the hunt if your prey plays dead. 

Emerald eyes spot a lone man in the corner, drinking from a bottle of Scotch, seemingly untouched by her charms. A solider, by the looks of him. Strong, broad shoulders, careful blue eyes and a navy parka jacket. She looks him over, catching his eyes briefly, smiling seductively. He raises an eyebrow, unamused, but the quickening of his heartbeat betrays him.   
She smiles, deciding to up her game. Standing, she sways over to the bar, leaning over and whispering in the barkeeps ear. He flushes and nods, pointing to the long silver pole in the corner of the spacious bar, next to a small DJ booth.  
She grins at him, awarding him with a soft kiss on his flushed cheek, making the rest of the tag-alongs whine. 

Sashaying over to the pole, she nods at the young man in the booth. He grins, eyes flashing red for a second, and hits play.   
The pulsing beat of the music fills the bar as she begins to dance. It’s a seductive, slow dance, and she takes the opportunity to display as much of her perfect body as possible. Softly swaying her hips in every movement, she slowly unbuttons the front of her emerald gown, eyes on the lone solider. She’s caught his attention, though he’s pretending not to watch, staring into his drink every time she looks over.   
By the time the first song ends, the blonde is left in a deep red bra, matching thong, fishnet tights and her thigh-high boots, and every pair of eyes in the room are watching with avid interest.   
The next song is more upbeat, and she grins, flipping backwards onto the pole with ease. Wrapping her legs around the cool metal, she lets her hands go, hanging and grinding on the pole upside down, long hair flowing around her like a halo.   
This earns her a collective gasp from the onlookers, and she smiles wider.   
By the end of the third song, the sexual energy in the room is intoxicating. She revels in it, eyes flicking quickly to ruby and back. 

Grabbing her long black trench coat, she heads to the door of the club, deliberately picking a path that takes her past his table, a soft, innocent smile on her face as she waves goodbye to the crowd.   
His voice is low, controlled, and he’s trying hard to sound bored. ‘Nice show, doll. Are you a stripper by trade?’   
She flashes him an innocent grin, turning and leaning slightly on his table, letting the long coat hang off her shoulders. ‘No. I’m a dancer. They’re similar in many ways. But the crowds do enjoy a show sometimes.’   
His eyes flick quickly over her exposed skin, and he swallows. ‘W-what brings you to a dump like this?’ He looks up at her, indicating the bar around them. His eyes have hold barely-contained lust in their depths, exciting her. She licks her lips deliberately slowly, watching his eyes follow the movement. ‘Fun.’ The answer makes his heartbeat spike, sending a delightful blush over pale skin. He clears his throat, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. ‘There isn’t much fun to be had in these parts love.’   
She smiles, wide and almost catlike, bending over the table until she’s almost nose to nose with him.   
‘I’m afraid I have to disagree. There’s plenty of fun to be had for a girl like me.’ The new angle exposes move of her bare skin to him, and he swallows, flicking his eyes between the pale flesh of her chest, her darkening emerald eyes, and her lips, inches from his, squirming slightly in his seat.   
She moves to leave, breathing in the desire radiating from him like a drug, waving and winking at him. ‘See you around, solider.’


	2. Chapter 2

He’s there every night that week, sat at the best table in the place. She knows the second she arrives that he’s there, his scent reaching her whenever she is in the building. 

Every evening he watches her dance, and every evening she teases him, slowly exposing more and more skin as the week progresses. A game of cat and mouse. And she’s very much enjoying it. 

Tonight, Saturday, is her favourite night to work. The bar is always full and buzzing with horny men and women, drinking away a difficult week. This week is no different, and she’s looking forward to the feast that promises to ensue. 

There’s two other girls working tonight too, a tall, gorgeous bluenette with a devilish tongue and a shorter, curvy redhead with killer heels. She tolerates them, they get the crowd warmed up for her. And both are pretty eager to please if she’s desperate. 

The redhead is first, wearing a skintight leather dress, barely covering her ass. Her fiery hair cascades in waves down her back, and the touch of black lipstick makes her green eyes pop.  
She does a simple routine, walking through the crowd with a collar around her neck, and the men lap it up.   
The Bluenette follows closely after, wearing a black and pink lingerie set with long black stockings. She’s pretty flexible, using the pole with ease, flipping and twirling around it for a song or two. 

When her music ends and she takes a bow, the crowd falls silent. The regulars know what’s next. Louise takes a deep breath, lapping up the anticipation in the crown and straightening her tie before walking from behind the curtain, straight to the pole in the middle of the stage. She pauses and poses with her hands curled in her hair, giving the crowd, and him, chance to apprise her carefully selected ‘outfit.’  
A tiny, cropped white shirt left unbuttoned with a green and silver tie round her neck, a tiny black skirt and knee high black socks adorn her body, and she feels the desire in the room raise, fuelling her dance.   
She doesn’t hold back, flipping straight onto the pole to the base of the music, biting her lip and grinding on it, staring straight into the waiting blue eyes of the solider. He’s given up pretending not to drool at the sight in front of him, eyes dark and radiating lust. She grins at him, hanging upside down from the pole, eyes glistening.   
At the end of her allotted time on the stage, she does a quick lap of the crowd, deliberately avoiding the best table in the place before heading backstage to change. 

She heads straight to the bar, the barkeep staring shamelessly at her now-buttoned shirt. She winks at him, grabbing her regular drink and heading straight for where she knows he’ll be waiting. 

He’s panting softly when she sits beside him, leaning leisurely backwards, sucking on the cherry from her glass, smirking.   
He whines, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, staring at her mouth.   
‘Can I help you, sir?’ Her tone is playful as she watches him, leaning closer.   
He opens his mouth to speak but no words leave his lips, and she decides to stop playing with him.   
In a second, she’s straddling him, biting hard at his lip and owning his mouth, grinding on the Rock hard bulge in his trousers.   
He respondes eagerly, pulling at her hair, growling.   
She could take him right here at the table and no one would bat an eye, but she’s hungry, and has no intention of sharing her meal with anyone else tonight. 

‘My rooms are upstairs. Shall we?’ She phrases it like a question softly in his ear, but her tone leaves no space for argument. He growls and nods, grinding up into her desperately. 

She grins, pulling him behind her as she heads through the crowds and up the stairs behind the bar, winking at the bar tender, who eyes him with unfiltered jealousy. 

She unlocks the door to her room, pushes him inside and locks it again behind her in one fluid, impatient movement, pinning him roughly to the door.   
She strips him quickly, biting and kissing her way down his neck and across his collarbone, holding his hands above his head with one of her own.   
He growls at her, grinding into thin air, searching for friction. She obliges him, turning round and grinding her ass on his leaking cock, whining softly.   
When his breathing is faster and she can feel him getting closer, she stops, wanting to play with her new toy a little longer. 

She grabs him and throws him onto her bed with one hand, stripping as she sashays over to him, feeling his growing need like a heady mist.   
She straddles him again, and he whimpers, feeling the slick heat between her legs stroking down his length.   
She’s tied him to the bed frame before he can blink, grinding down on him with no restraint.   
‘I wonder,’ she muses in his ear, voice dripping like honey, ‘how many times you went home this week, thinking about me and my pussy all over you.’   
He growls, eyes almost completely black, and she smirks, feeling the affect her words have on the already needy solider below her. 

‘P-please!’ His voice is strained and barely audible and he’s fighting the bonds around his wrists, to no avail.   
Normally she’d spend more time playing with her prey, but his scent is filling her head and eating away at her control. 

She leans up and slides down on him, whining in relief, biting roughly at his neck, breathing him in.   
He groans, a needy, panting kind of growl, and thrusts up into her desperately.   
She fucks him roughly into the mattress, enjoying the noises of pure lust he makes. The louder he gets, the less control she has. She bruises and marks him all over his neck and collarbone, occasionally breaking the skin, making him shout out loud. ‘C-close. Please I’m c-close!’   
She growls low in his ear, feeling the familiar tug in her back the closer he gets to his edge. She looks at him, ruby eyes no longer hiding, expecting to see the familiar, uncertain glint of fear in his. Instead, there is only lust and quiet amusement. She growls, flashing her fangs, and he just shrugs.   
‘I knew you weren’t human, doll. Far too perfect..’   
She stares at him, for once bewildered, getting steadily more and more primal until she can’t fight the transformation anymore.   
She howls, huge red wings growing from her back, complete with a long, pointed tail. He grins, admiring her beauty, kissing her desperately as he cums, finally filling her with his seed. She grins, feeling his aura burn brighter as she slowly pulls at his exposed life force, feeding at long last. He stares up at her with glassy eyes, smiling softly as he dies, submitting to the gorgeous demon on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I imagine her dancing to is ‘Animal - The Cab’


End file.
